Such joint arrangements are known from the state of the art and are used, e.g., for rack-and-pinion steerings, wherein the sealing bellows protects at least part of the joint arrangement from environmental effects and dirt. Pressure fluctuations, which can be compensated via the gas-permeable connection, may occur within the sealing bellows during motions of the toothed rack.
A hinge joint, which is connected in one piece to an axial connection pin, which has an external thread and is screwed into a hollow toothed rack with a corresponding internal thread, is known from DE 43 31 291 C1. The toothed rack is in contact, after it has been mounted, with a radial flange, into which the connection pin passes over on the side of the ball and socket joint housing. Vent grooves, which pass over into the radial flange, are prepared in the connection pin.
JP 5-37644 discloses a connection between a hollow rod and a housing, wherein a groove is prepared in the wall of the rod on the front side. Furthermore, two grooves, which are located opposite each other, are formed at the inner wall of the rod in the area of a thread.
JP 63-104173 discloses a joint arrangement with a joint, which is connected to a hollow rod by means of a pin via a screw connection. An axial groove, which extends in a thread, is formed in the pin, and the axial groove passes over into a radial groove formed in a radial flange of the pin, which said radial flange is provided with a wrench surface.
JP 3-8066 discloses a ball and socket joint, whose housing bottom has an axially offset flange with an axially projecting pin, which meshes with a hollow rod. Radial grooves, which pass over into axial grooves, which are formed in the jacket surface of the pin, are prepared in the flange provided with a wrench surface.
The drawback of the latter two solutions is that grooves extend through wrench surfaces, and grooves combined with wrench surfaces lead to complicated contours, at which burs and increased tool wear may develop.